Marshall Mathews
|-|Coated= |-|Armored= Summary Conflict and strife were the first thoughts born with the forceful insemination of Marshall Mathews' mother. He was a product of visceral violence taken from the shelves, ransacked from the caressing clutch of a loved one and gripped by the lethal lineage of his now forgotten father. Mathews was forever fragile to the self imposed chains from his cell of a consciousness and incarcerated himself with the crime that he was a tainted individual. Mathews had morphed his own man to mask away his emotion from the public eye with passing decades and despair. Letting none know the pain spewed from his weapons would be the same as the penance imprisoned in his mind. Though through conflict, Mathews held the idea true that the evolution of man would see its light supremely; Though in its own tweaked truth is an elaborate excuse to shadow Mathews' repressed desire to exhaust his hatred. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | At least 8-A, likely Higher Alias: Marshall Mathews, Johnathon Buckley Classification: Private Contractor, Former Head of Homeland Security Origin: SIEGE Age: 49 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Trained Short-to-Medium Range Fire-Arms Specialist *Proficient with Tampering Machines and Advanced Computers *Armor is Capable of Launching Condensed Spheres/Beams of Nuclear Energy. Destabilizing the Molecular Structure of the Afflicted. *Can Physically Bleed Into the Environment by Shifting His Atomic Destiny. *Armor Retroactively Reconstructs Own Mechanical Design to Adapt to Newly Exposed Environments and Attacks. *Capable of Briefly Augmenting Nuclear Energy Output and Adaption Rate. *Armor Hastens The Recovery Process of Mathews' Body. (Low-Mid) *Armor Heightens Visual Perception of Time and Personal Reactivity. Can See in Complete Darkness and on the Infared Spectrum Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Street level (Physically conditioned to the height of human capacity. Comparable to Olympic athletes in might and capability. Juniors the average individual with his physicality; Has caved in chest cavities by the sheer pressure of his fist upon a person) At least Multi-City Block level (The strikes from the suit yielded might equivalent to W54 Warheads in their potency. Leveled an estimated five kilometers of desert, glassing the environment from the heat intensity of his blasts), Likely Higher (Body acts as a bipedal nuclear reactor but is incapable of unleashing the entirety of his power with the technological counter-measures in place. Full capability is measured to be around modern nuclear explosives in its energy output but has yet to be properly displayed or confirmed) Speed: ''' '''Peak Human | Hypersonic (Capable of consistently keep distance between himself and modern day fighter jets by several hundred meters. Has achieved Mach 5 with his velocity) , FTL Reaction Time (Body has become chemically enhanced to the point where Mathews has viewed rays of light before they have connected to the ground) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 2 Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi-City Block Class, likely Higher Durability: ''' At least '''Street level (Physically unshaken by the blow of baseball bat. Capable of contending with others similar to his own strength) At least Multi-City Block level, likely Higher (Suit can withstand the energy projected at its maximum capacity with minor fault or damage. Withstood the aftermath of a targeted military air strike) Stamina: ' Very High (Endures daily marine standard training and has partaken in Spartan Races several weeks at time with minor hassle) | Virtually Limitless (Suit actively the limits the creation of fatigue toxins in his body. Continually keeping his body at a functional capacity) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Increased Several Meters via Rifles and Projectiles '''Standard Equipment: ' An assortment of highly modified ARs armed with armor piercing projectiles. A specialized M240B fed irritated rounds from Mathew's armor. '''Intelligence: [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Genius_Intelligence Extraordinary Genius]. Highly adaptive and adept soldier with intimate of modern military doctrines and strategies. Capable of kickstarting or purposely malfunction technology on the level of tanks and entire city complexes with minimal effort. Prone to dismantling and reconstructing crude 'firearms' and flamethrowers from pre-existing vehicles and fuel canisters. Immensely proficient user of guerrilla and petty war regardless of the scenario. Weaknesses: ''' Body and armor are predominantly and solely enhanced by nuclear energy. Armor's reactive evolution is incapable of properly reacting to frequent and sporadic shifts in environment. Armor's reactivity limits at abilities that contort reality. Is heavily suggestible to act on self destructive behaviors; an alcoholic and formerly addicted to painkillers. Bears bitter resentment towards himself and whichever compatriots are around him. Lacks depth perception with the loss of his left eye. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:SIEGE Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Nuclear Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Intangibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tragic Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hackers Category:Mercenaries Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages